<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I need you by whosdis22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596960">I need you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosdis22/pseuds/whosdis22'>whosdis22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosdis22/pseuds/whosdis22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot scenario about how Otis and Maeve could figure things out after S2 ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I need you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!<br/>Sorry for disappearing. This is just a shot about a scenario how they figure things out. Also I haven't read the new ones on this page since the summer so if someone has already wrote this I'm sorry, I didn't want to show up as a thief. My other work (Hurricane) is on hold for an unknown time because I'm stuck. I don't like my idea about it anymore I don't know if I'm gonna continue it I let you know there when I decided. P.S.: sorry for my grammar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day at school after 2 weeks of Easter break. Eric and Otis were walking back from lunch break to the main building for class while they were talking about the Maeve operation.</p><p>„It's been only two weeks man! Probably she got busy with her family and stuff. Who knows she might visited her family elsewhere." Eric said with full of hope and confidence. Of course he didn't know about the Wiley family or their background. But Otis knew everything (at least he thought so) so for him it was crystal clear.</p><p>„That's exactly the problem... it's been already two weeks Eric." He said without a doubt in his voice. „Two weeks it's a LOT. I called her, I went up to her, I told her neighbour that  I was there so she must know I was there. That means she doesn't want me it's crystal clear." He was sad you could hear it in his voice, Eric heard it. Quickly he shook himself, put a smile on his face, grabbed his friend's shoulder and said:</p><p>„But no worries it's a new semester we can now continue to TRANSFORM - imitated Eric - as you said at the beginning of this year."</p><p>„Don't give up Outcake!" Now he put his hands on Oti's shoulder. „I can see things that you can't so I wouldn't give up if I were you."</p><p>They were looking at one another, smiling, hands on the other's shoulder when Oti's smile froze as he spotted Maeve Wiley. She was georges as always, wearing her black boots and black skirt with a new T-shirt and her well-known leather jacket. She was walking towards them probably for a class in the outbuilding.</p><p>„Hi!" Said Otis as she passed them but she didn't respond, she kept walking staight towards to the entrance. Otis was shocked. No he was UPSET about this emotionless reaction.</p><p>„What the heck Eric? She didn't even look at me. What did I do wrong?? Again?? It's been two weeks and I tried to reach her!! I'm so over this!" He didn't know that he was more disappointed or confused or angry or all of them at the same time. Eric hope was gone after what he just saw but as a bestfriend and a more experted teenager than Otis he tried to give the best advice and answer as he could.</p><p>„I don't know Otis. Maybe you should try..." Eric couldn't finish his sentence because Otis interrupted.</p><p>„Yeah I will! For example NOW!" And he went after her. „MAEVE!" He shouted. „MAEVE! Wait!" She didn't stop so he had to grab her arm to stop her and to turn her around just to face him. He undersood her anger or her not intrests but not this much, it felt too much for him. To be upset and angry that much...just unbelievable.</p><p>„Why are you doing this? Are you still mad at me? What did I do wrong? Why can't you just talk to me?" He asked when he stopped her and they could finally look into each others eyes but it wasn't for too long because Maeve freed herself and you could hear in her voice that she had enough of this torture when she said:</p><p>„Ahh just leave" and with that she turned around and started walking away. It wasn't enough for Otis he insisted to have a talk with her that they both deserved.</p><p>„No! Seriously! Can we talk?" He asked again Maeve but it was just her back that he could see as she walked further and further away from him.</p><p>„Okay I'm done Maeve!" He eventually said, well...shouted because she was so far away and he was surely angry now. Thankfully no one else was there to watch them as the bell just rang a few seconds before. „This is just fucking ridiculous! I'm trying to talk to you and you don't give me a chance! Yes I was an asshole at my party but we were where we were and it happened. I tried to talk to you after that a multiple times in a multiple ways but you kept ignoring me and here we are and you still ingoring me. I had enough, I'm tired of chasing you." He was so relieved now, he was free, there was nothing left on his shoulders. He said what he wanted, he tried again for the last time, he tried to clear things up now it's her turn. There is a point where yourself is more important and you must have some selfrespect. His relief was quickly gone when Maeve turned around with disbelieve and anger on her face.</p><p>„What are you talking about?!?" She shouted back. „What chasing?? What kind of trying are you talking about?" Ohh she was damn angry and he just let out a beast. „You didn't call - she continued shouting - you did nothing just asked me if I'm gonna be at the play that night. I know everybody is just a human and makes mistakes and you are a human too. You hurt me before but you came and apologized me and we sort of moved on/left it behind. But now...now..." She stopped shouting, she ran out of energy of arguing and fighting all the time. She had enough so she let go and said with resignation: </p><p>„So I guess truly everyone lets me down even you." They broke their eye contact as Maeve looked down on the ground after her speech but Otis wouldn't let this confrontation go.</p><p>„WHAT?!?! Are you serious?!" He asked with disbelieve. „I called you, I left a voicemail, I went to your caravan, I left a message for you trough your neighbour and only then I sat down and waited. I waited for YOU as..." but she cut him of.</p><p>„So you're lying to me now..." She said now pissed about how radically Otis the good, sweet, not my cute kinda guy has changed.</p><p>„What?" </p><p>Where all these bullshits are coming from in her mind?? And why?? He thought to himself. </p><p>„NO! Of course not!" He tried to reassure her with no luck...</p><p>„I didn't get any voicemails or any messages neither from you or my neighbours in your name!" Said Maeve still angry at Otis. „I didn't get ANYTHING FROM YOU! You think that I wouldn't answer your messages or wouldn't run up to you in the moment I hear your voice in the past two weeks?!" Her voice started to fade away first it was quieter than it was less angry and finally it was just a young lonely teeneger cracking voice of sadness.</p><p>„You think... "As Otis was watching her break down and seeing her build up an ocean in her eyes with full of tear he walked towards her slowly, confidently, as a friend who has been missed for so long for Maeve. He hugged her tightly, he was tall enough to protect and hide her in his hug. Maeve could hug him back but she wouldn't want to she enjoyed beeing hidden and totally surrended by Otis.</p><p>„Then I don't understand." He whispered as he put his head on Maeve's head. „What went wrong?" He asked but didn't get any answer. Just replaying the past few seconds in his head and Maeve expressions he got curious that what happened with Maeve in this past two weeks. What happened with the most beautiful and the smartest girl he knew that she would have done anything for his presence.</p><p>„What happened?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. Otis enjoyed this hug even if it wasn't because of happiness he enjoyed beeing Maeve's shoulder to cry uppon. To prevent to answer these and further questions Maeve finally spoke:</p><p>„Could you just hold me without talking?" Otis took her request so seriously he didn't answer this just held her tighter.</p><p>„I needed you." She whispered. It wasn't the answer Otis was waiting for but it revealed more than anything in the past few weeks, months. They stood there motionless for minutes but for them felt like seconds. It was almost the end of the class so they enjoyed last couple of minutes of the silence until... </p><p>„I need you, dickhead." Maeve said giving Otis the joy that it's not a past tense, she still needs him, wants him, loves him. </p><p>The bell rang and the silence faded away.<br/>
It was a sunny day, without any clouds which is exremly rear in England but this was a rear day for everyone</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I felt they built up so much anger/tension inside because of not communicating right or at all that they needed to argue for real. I felt that Maeve was the most true to everyone (including herself) when she was upset for example 2x04 (this story takes place also at the same spot) it led her to tell she was hurt and how she felt so I kinda imagine this scene like that one. Please leave a comment, tell me what you think and help me improve :) And most importantly stay safe! ☺️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>